What Are They Fighting About?
by Delphox
Summary: Lucy overhears Natsu and Sting arguing about... a girl?


"Look! I already told you, she's _mine_." A threatening hiss escaped his jaws.

"Have you claimed her?" Sting's eyebrows quirked knowingly.

"Well... no..." Natsu mumbled almost bashfully, eyes shooting to the side.

"Then she's ripe for the pickin', aye Natsu-san?"

"Hell no!" Natsu bared his fangs aggressively at the male. "Get within fifteen feet of her; I dare you." His eyes slitted, flames dancing over his skin at the notion of a challenger.

"Oh-ho. Looks like someone's in the middle of his season, huh? I can't believe you haven't jumped her already."

Natsu bit back his frustration. "She doesn't even know." He muttered.

Lucy, meanwhile, had been watching and listening to the two from her apartment window for some time now. Normally, Natsu causing a commotion wouldn't have surprised Lucy enough to spy like this, but this time was different. Not only was Natsu arguing with_ words_, but Sting Eucliffe was involved. Something important must be going on for him to be in Magnolia, she thought. She could easily hear that they were fighting over a girl... but who?

"Well, maybe you shouldn't lose bets, eh? Or maybe just don't bet your mate next time." Sting pondered momentarily, "You know, Natsu-san, you're not as bright as I imagined. It's not exactly a stretch to say I'm better suited for someone for someone like Lucy."

"I don't care _what_ kind of suit you're wearing! You can't just take her from me; I won't let you!" Natsu gritted his teeth. He could feel the anger bubbling up and surfacing. _This guy must be a real ass or a real idiot to think I'd give her up that easily, _Natsu thought._ Like hell,_ he concluded with a snort. "You can't take her from me," he repeated. Natsu surprised even himself when his voice dropped, heavy and low with emotion, "You know as well as I do we only get _one._" His words had softened with dread at the thought of losing his _one._

Sting merely shrugged him off, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. He gave a short laugh, "And what if she's _mine,_ too?"

Natsu's narrowed pupils shot to Sting in an instant. "What did you say?" The question left him slowly, as if trying to fully comprehend what Sting was spouting. "I don't think I heard you quite right." He bit off his words just to enunciate how utterly _pissed_ he was.

"What if," Sting proposed, "Lucy Heartfilia is destined to be with _me_?"

Natsu's instincts had had enough of this man. Another dragon slayer was blatantly challenging him for his mate and he wasn't going to take it sitting down. He was feeling especially aggressive today – probably because he had to watch Gray give Lucy a congratulatory hug for finishing her novel this morning, but that's beside the point. He could stop all these 'instincts' then by closing his eyes and reminding himself that they were just being _friendly _and that he wasn't being challenged, but with someone threatening to actually impede on his territory, his instincts were nearing murderous._  
_

The light tap of heels on the ground made both males' concentration shift attentively.

Natsu felt the air being knocked out of his lungs.

"Lucy..." He breathed. How long had she been listening? What had she heard?

The celestial mage's features were frozen in shock and... affection? Natsu could barely breathe his heart was beating so fast, yet, neither of them seemed able to look away.

Natsu opened his mouth, wanting to laugh it off, or even explain why he hadn't said anything to her, but the scent flooding from Lucy was making him feel weak.

"I'm... Lucy, I'm... Sorry..." He finally pulled his eyes from hers, looking down, his eyebrows scrunching.

The quiet tinkling of a laugh was heard and Natsu looked up to her in confusion.

The tiniest of smiles hinted her face as she answered him, her voice small, "You're so silly." She paused as she brought her eyes up to meet his again, "Why didn't you just tell me? I- I'd accept you... ya know?" A light blush dusted her cheeks as she squirmed slightly in embarrassment, looking away again.

She... accepted him? Natsu felt his heart surge a mile a minute as his eyes widened in awe.

"Lucy..."

Sting snorted, his face scrunched with annoyance and a little bit of jealousy. "Look, this is cute and all, but didn't we make a bet, Natsu-san?"

Not two seconds had passed before Natsu was in front of Lucy, "Just try and take her from me, asswipe!" His body sparked with flames, noticeably hotter than usual. Just having his mate near him – and being_ threatened_, no less – fueled an in-season Natsu, but now that she'd accepted him, he felt invincible. All he had to do was beat this piece of trash to oblivion; then he could claim his mate. Then he could _claim _his_ mate._ Natsu let out a roar, his eyes hungry with determination.

Sting's teeth clenched. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that challenging a dragon slayer during their season put the odds against him. He also knew that Natsu was already stronger than him – impossibly so. Someone who persevered as strongly as Natsu did on a regular basis would be tough to beat any day... and then there was the fact that his mate had just openly accepted his needs.

Sting still had his dignity, though, and he wasn't about to run with his tail between his legs. Even if that was seeming more and more like his best option. He thought the situation over for a minute, glancing at the pair. Natsu looked absolutely lethal; Sting knew aiming for him was suicide, but what if he went for Lucy? Could he out speed Natsu? There was just no way.

Sting had made up his mind. He just wouldn't be able to take Natsu like this, besides, Lucy had already accepted Natsu, so what was the point in taking her if she was going to hate him for it. Sting let out an exasperated sigh. _I guess Natsu-san won the bet after all_, he thought dryly. He put his hands up, feigning disinterest, "I give. You win."

Some of the tension left Natsu as Sting admitted defeat. He stood straighter and took on a serious face, "Hey, it's cool. Just... stay away from Lucy."

Sting could only turn to leave with a snort, waving a lazy goodbye. _He just forgets the whole thing that quick? Idiot._ Sting still held admiration for Natsu – but what a hothead.

Natsu took a deep breath and released it, attempting to calm himself down. This was it. No more 'challengers' and no more worrying about how all this was going to work out. Lucy wanted him too and it was all going to be over. He turned to her with a hesitant smile, wondering if she was serious about going through with this.

All those doubtful thoughts were wiped out as two small arms encircled him, a smiling Lucy hugging him tight. Joy spread through him as he held her, reveling in the way her scent mixed with his.

Lucy looked up at him before taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his.

Lucy pulled back only an inch, a smile and blush gracing her features. She was nearly glowing with happiness as she buried her face in his neck. "I'm so happy..." The words spilled from her, heavy with emotion.

Natsu felt so much as he held the woman he loved – his soul mate – in his arms. He just felt so much. Too much. For the first time in months he wasn't fueled by his overwhelming desires; he just needed _her_.

And here she was.

"... me too, Lucy."


End file.
